The Walking Dead: Michonne
The Walking Dead: Michonne is an episodic mini-series for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. It was announced by Telltale Games on June 15, 2015 at E3 2015. It consists of three episodes and was released as a stand-alone series on February 23, 2016. Summary ''The Walking Dead: Michonne stars the iconic character from the comic book series haunted by her past and coping with unimaginable loss and regret. The story explores her untold journey during the time between issues #126 and #139. Through this Telltale Games mini-series of 3 episodes, players will discover what took Michonne away from Rick, Ezekiel, and the rest of her trusted group... and what brought her back.Official Plot Summary - Telltale Blog ''(Jun 15, 2015) ''Robert Kirkman: Letter hacks Issue 155. '''Telltale's Michonne series occurs in the time gap before #127. Siddiq was already part of Pete's crew before Michonne joined it. Michonne later points him in the direction of Alexandria, Once he's done with the seafaring life, while she stay''s ''onboard until see we see her again in #139. '' Plot "In Too Deep" The episode begins with an exhausted Michonne, wrecked by the guilt related to the abandonment of her two daughters, wandering aimlessly through a small forest. As she navigates through the bushes, she is caught off guard by the apparitions of her two daughters, who run off further into the forest. Michonne warily follows them, and the lines between reality begin to blur as Michonne enters a hallucinatory state. Michonne fights, and kills, a group of walkers. Michonne falls to her knees, seemingly defeated. Pulling out a revolver and a single bullet, Michonne loads the gun before putting it to her head, contemplating suicide. The player is then given the first choice of the series. '''Pull the Trigger: Michonne is about to pull the trigger, only for an unnamed survivor to pull the gun away from her at the last second as the gun fires. Drop the Gun: Michonne lowers the gun from her head, tossing it to the ground. A survivor walks up and offers her his hand, as Michonne looks on in surprise. Three weeks after her suicide attempt, Michonne is traveling with the survivor, Pete, and his small group of survivors aboard his ship, The Companion. Awoken by a nightmare, Michonne walks over to Pete, who is attempting to contact fellow survivors Rashid and Vanessa, whom he trades with, via a shortwave radio. Pete is surprised to find Michonne awake, mentioning that her shift isn't for another hour. Pete attempts to talk to Michonne about her nightmares, and shows concern for her mental state, referencing her previous suicide attempt, urging her to tell him if it gets to that point again. Michonne mentions that she needs to keep busy, prompting Pete to call down Oak, a fellow crew-member, telling him that Michonne is taking over his shift. Pete continues trying to contact Rashid, but is caught off guard upon hearing the voice of a woman. The signal is lost, and Pete tries to tune the frequency. As Oak enters the cabin, Pete is able to pick up the signal once more, with the voice over the radio asking for help. Pete wants to attempt to find and help the survivor, but Oak objects, admitting he has little faith in the trustworthiness of other survivors. He states that this is too much of a risk. Pete asks Michonne to take over with the radio while he turns the boat back around. After tuning the radio, she is able to pick up the signal once more, and is able to contact the survivor, but the signal is cut off as the survivor attempts to explain the situation. Pete comes down, asking if she was able to pick up anything. Michonne mentions the previous exchange, but Oak interjects yet again, saying that attempting a rescue is far too dangerous. As they talk, the boat suddenly jerks, having been caught and snagged on something in the water. The three return to the deck, finding Berto and Siddiq, the other two crew members, scrambling to figure out what happened and what they hit. A heavy gust of wind sets in, prompting Pete and the others to take in the sails and to keep control of the wheel. After getting things back under control, Oak blames the situation on Pete's insistence to help the survivor on the radio, claiming that whatever scared his friends away is coming for them next, and proposes that the girl over the radio could have led them into a trap. The crew begins to check for damage, with Pete handing Michonne a flashlight and binoculars, asking her to attempt to find what they got stuck on. Searching the dark waters, Michonne finds the culprit; a capsized boat. Michonne continues to search the horizon, spotting a marooned ferry along the shoreline. Pete explains that the boat they hit has caused extensive damage to their boat, and that they need to repair it before they can sail home. Pete, despite his reluctance, mentions that the ferry might have what they need to repair the ship. Michonne and Pete take a dinghy to scout out the ferry, while the rest of the crew stays behind to anchor the boat near the shore. Pete and Michonne slowly make their way to the ferry, as Pete attempts once more to talk to Michonne. He attempts to humor her, making note of her serious, stern personality. He attempts to get her to talk about the suicide attempt, but doesn't want to push her to talk if she isn't ready. Michonne either obliges or attempts to dodge the conversation. Pete begins to explain that he used to be alone like Michonne was, and that he convinced himself that he liked it. He is suddenly interrupted as a walker bursts out of the water, grabbing onto the boat. Michonne kills it, only for more to emerge. Pete and Michonne look on as a small group of walkers begin to walk along the floor of the shoreline. Pete and Michonne attempt to fight them off, but Pete realizes that they're going to capsize the dinghy. Pete and Michonne tumble into the water as the walkers grab at the boat, leading to a small underwater scuffle before managing to swim to the shore. Finding a moment of reprieve, Michonne and Pete inspect the deserted ferry, The Mobjack. They manage to find signs that point to recent inhabitance. Michonne notes two entrances to the ferry; a worn ladder, or a broken window. The player is then given the choice of which way to enter the ferry. Take the ladder: Michonne begins to climb the ladder, only for the nearby walkers to begin to crawl up to the shore. Michonne and Pete scramble to get to the top, narrowly avoiding the walkers once more. Upon reaching the top, they find further signs of recent inhabitance. Looking at a map, they decide to check the lower decks of the ferry. The door leading into the main deck is locked, leaving Pete or Michonne to unlock the door. Upon entering the ferry, they come across two corpses, executed, with their hands tied. Pete spots a photograph on the ground of two kids; Rashid and Vanessa's. Pete is relieved to have found a sign of them, but is apprehensive as well, noting that they wouldn't have left the photo on purpose. As Pete continues to look around, Michonne's hallucinations are triggered once more by the photo, reminding her of her daughters. Pete notices Michonne's reaction, and attempts to talk to her. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and the two of them continue to look around, noticing even more bodies strewn about the ferry. They are alerted to the presence of a walker downstairs, and proceed to the cafe and try to find it. Take the window: Michonne and Pete enter through the window, and drop into the interior of the ferry. They use their flashlights to survey the dark interior. The flashlight attracts the attention of dormant walkers, which Michonne and Pete dispatch with little issue. Michonne and Pete then come across a gruesome sight; dozens of dead survivors line the seats and walls of the ferry, all of them executed, with their hands tied behind their backs. Michonne and Pete find the body of a young girl among the dead, which triggers Michonne's hallucinations once more. Pete expresses disbelief at the sight, asking how someone could do this to a child. Michonne is able to recompose herself, and they try to find signs of what happened to the ferry's residents. Continuing through the interior of the ship, Michonne and Pete reach the cafe. Coming across the cafe entrance, they find the ravaged, reanimated body of a survivor, strung up to the door and left to be devoured by walkers. Michonne kills the walker and opens the door, the place is clean and there is a bag full of supplies, they put some things inside, all is calm and the two prepare to take the case until a boy ambushes them from one of the lockers. The girl also appears armed and asks that they do not steal their supplies, whilst Michonne tries to calm them down and says they can stay with the suitcase. Several zombies invade the room and the group begin to kill them, leading to Michonne saving Greg. Despite this, the girl picks up the duffel bag and runs towards the door. An armed group of survivors appears and holds the group at gunpoint. Their leader, Randall, instantly recognizes Samantha as the thief that has been stealing supplies from his community. He takes the two, as well as Michonne and Pete, back to the community. On the way to the community, Randall talks to Michonne. He begins to provoke Michonne, who not like his attitude. Randall reveals himself to be the brother of the woman who runs the community, Norma. The group imprison Sam and Michonne in an isolated room, while Greg and Pete are taken elsewhere. Sam says that Randall was responsible for the massacre on the ferry. The two then begin to look for a way to untie their hands in an attempt to escape, but Michonne gets distracted by a hallucination of her two daughters. Despite this, Sam successfully release her bindings but Michonne is unable to free hers as Randall enters the room. Michonne Does Not Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room, joking he expected a fight but is happy that Michonne kept a cool head. He frees Michonne of her bindings and takes her to Norma. Sam asks where Greg is but he returns a snide remark as he leaves the room. Michonne Ambush Randall: Randall enters the room, joking he expected fight. Seizing a chance, Michonne headbutts him, but he recovers before Sam can capitalise, striking her unconscious with the butt of his rifle. He goes to counter against Michonne; she dodges his first blow but (still restrained) is unable to dodge his second strike, being stunned by a blow to the stomach. Angered, Randall takes Michonne to Norma, leaving Sam behind. Norma tries to be friendly with Michonne and she asks questions about her group. Greg is brought out and is asked the same questions, but ends up responding differently to Michonne. Randall gets angry, accusing one of the two of lying. He points the gun at the head of Greg, but is ordered to calm down by Norma. Randall explains that he did it to ensure the kid learns a lesson. He leaves to fetch the other prisoners. Greg tells Michonne he's never been so scared. Randall arrives back with Pete, only to take Michonne and Greg away. Randall begins to berate Zachary in front of everyone, provoking him into taking action. Zachary reluctantly interrogates the prisoners on one of the missing bags. Michonne and Sam try to calm Zachary, however Sam gets angry and tells Zachary to let her brother go. Startled, Zachary points the gun at Sam. Randall orders him to take action, so Zachary shoots Greg in the chest, killing him, as Randall scolds Zachary whilst taking him out of the room. Not long later, Greg reanimates and Michonne is tasked with killing him whilst Samantha pins him to the floor. Zachary walks in the room, worried. Michonne knocks his gun to the ground or Sam forces it from him. (Determinant). Now with the gun, Sam points it at Zachary, who is now frantically pleading his innocence. She threatens to shoot him as revenge for killing her brother, but Zachary exclaims it was an accident and had no intention of killing Greg. Let Sam kill him: Sam shoots Zachary in the head, and continues to pull the trigger as he falls to the floor. Michonne tells Sam they need to escape the community before anyone finds out. Stop her: Michonne prevents Sam from executing Zachary, wrestling the gun from her once she tackles her to the floor. Zachary picks it up, looking at the gun as the episode ends. "Give No Shelter" The opening of the episode differs on what choice Michonne made when confronted with the decision to either stopSamantha from shooting Zachary, over letting her take her revenge. If Sam shot Zachary: '''The episode opens as Sam looks at Zachary's body in disbelief, having never killed another person before. As she attempts to rationalize her decision, Michonne hears someone approaching the room, and the two hide next to the door. Jonas walks in and notices Michonne and Sam. The two of them subdue him next to Zachary's body, and Jonas begins to cry out upon realizing Zachary is dead. Michonne and Sam bind Jonas' hands and gag him before continuing with their escape. Jonas is seen sobbing next to the body of Zachary. '''If Michonne stopped Sam from shooting Zachary: Zachary puts away the revolver, and offers to help Michonne and Sam. Grateful and willing to make amends, Zachary offers to help them in any way he can, to which Michonne can either accept or refuse. Jonas enters the room to check on Greg, but realizes he is too late. Zachary embraces Jonas, before explaining to him what happened. Jonas and Zachary either decide to keep quiet about your escape, or join you. also wishing to leave the community. Jonas and Zachary embrace in the hallway, while Sam thanks Michonne for not letting her kill him. Michonne and Sam begin to head for the exit. Michonne and her companion(s) head outside and attempt to make it up to the deck where Pete is being questioned, but notice a guard on watch duty. If Zachary and Jonas accompanied you, they distract the guard, allowing Michonne and Sam to continue up to the deck. If Zachary and Jonas are not present, Michonne sneaks up behind the guard and strangles him, recovering a flare gun from his body, before continuing up to the deck. Michonne and Sam climb up the stairs and hear Randall and Norma arguing as they try to get answers from Michonne's group. After Randall and Norma leave, Michonne continues up to Pete, tied to a chair. Michonne retrieves her machete on a table beside Pete (along with a flare gun if the guard was not killed). Michonne attempts to free Pete, but he scoots away, claiming that she has no chance of making it out if Norma finds him gone. Norma appears and holds them at gunpoint, calling Randall over. Norma asks Michonne of Sam's whereabouts, the women in question climbing up to the roof of the ship. Norma, irritated, tells Randall to sound the horn and demands that Michonne drop her machete. Michonne can either comply or refuse to drop the machete (Determinant) as Sam tackles Norma from above, knocking her to the floor. Hearing the commotion, Randall runs out to see what happened, and attempts to grab him assault rifle from the boat's cabin. Michonne then chooses to either stop Randall, or subdue Norma: Fight Norma: Michonne lunges at Norma, wrestling her pistol from her and pinning her against the railings. Sam attacks Randall, just as Norma shoves Michonne off. She slashes at her with her knife only for Michonne to knock her down. Randall appears but is surprised by Sam, the pair swiftly knocking him unconscious. Fight Randall: Michonne goes after Randall, slashing at him were her machete only for the man to knock her down. Randall goes to shoot her but she kicks his gun away. The pair then wrestle, Michonne succeeding in smashing Randall's head against the table, subduing him. Michonne goes outside to find Sam knocking Norma unconscious. Michonne frees Pete, who is annoyed by Michonne's insistence to use violence. Arming himself with his knife, the three continue their escape but are interrupted as Randall manages to sound the alarm. The community goes into high alert, and guards begin patrolling the area, one of which encourages the colonists to be cautious about the escaped prisoners, as they make their way through the colony. Taking refuge in a nearby boat, the three attempt to find a way out of the community. Michonne spots an unused and unguarded boat in the distance. Sam insists that they fight their way to the boat, while Pete is apprehensive to killing anyone. Pete volunteers to give himself up, stating that he can reason with the guards, giving Michonne and Sam time to escape while ensuring that no one dies. Pete goes to open the door, and Michonne can either let him go through with his plan, or stop him. If Michonne stops Pete: Michonne pulls Pete back inside, much to his dismay, telling him that she isn't taking any chances. Noticing a nearby patrol boat with flammable oil barrels, Michonne exits the hiding spot uses the flare gun to set the barrels ablaze. Michonne tosses the flare gun aside and proceeds to fight off multiple guards while the barrels explode, causing a fire. Sam and Pete appear shocked by the carnage as they begin to swim for the boat. As Michonne and Sam board the boat, Gabby appears and holds them at gunpoint, not willing to let them escape. Pete swims up behind Gabby, and is able to knock her into the water. Pete jumps on the boat, and the three begin their escape as the fire continues to rapidly spread out of control, setting multiple different boats ablaze. If Michonne lets Pete go: Pete walks out and surrenders, saying that he only wants to speak to Norma. Pete continues to negotiate while Michonne and Sam attempt to head to the boat. Michonne and Sam manage to reach the boat undetected, only to be found by Gabby. Sam helps distract Gabby as Michonne pulls out the flare gun and attempts to shoot her. Gabby dodges the shot and falls into the water, while the flare inadvertently starts a fire on a nearby boat. The resulting fire begins to rapidly spread throughout the community, setting multiple boats ablaze as Michonne and Sam begin their escape. Michonne and her companion(s) drive away from Monroe as panicked residents attempt to evacuate. A guard attempts to snipe Michonne on the way out, damaging the boat's motor in the process. The boat sails off as Monroe continues to burn in the distance. Sam continues to drive the boat, while Michonne discusses what to do next. Sam tells Michonne that they can take refuge at her father's house, who she claims can help them, which Michonne agrees to. They make it to the shoreline, as remaining residents of Monroe begin to fire off flares. A small herd of walkers emerge from the tree line, having been attracted to the flames. Michonne attempts to clear a path, but is interrupted when the remaining residents of Monroe begin to open fire on them from the distance. Michonne and the rest crawl behind cover as shots continue to hit the shoreline. Realizing that they need to put distance between the people of Monroe, Michonne decides to push through the herd, while Sam and Pete (Determinant) question how they'll be able to do so. Noticing a piece of nearby rope, a brief flashback shows Michonne in the early days of the outbreak, slicing off the arms of walkers and putting a rope around their necks, using them as camouflage to blend in among walkers. She hacks off a walker's arm and jaw and has Samantha hold it down while she pulls apart the walker's other arm. She does the same to another walker and ties a rope around its neck, Samantha following suit. They then walk among the horde undetected. Michonne hallucinates seeing her two daughters among the herd, who disappear. As they move on, Randall and small hunting party arrive at the shore in modified airboats, and open fire. Michonne, Sam and Pete (Determinant) ''retreat into the woods while Randall and the hunting party deal with the herd. As they escape their pursuers, Samantha says that there is a shortcut to her house, a collapsed radio tower which can help them reach the top of a cliff. Michonne, Pete ''(Determinant) and Sam climb up the radio tower, nearly falling along the way. A Monroe resident, Cam spots them and alerts Randall. Randall and his men arrive and open fire on Michonne and her companion(s). Randall unloads his assault rifle on them, but runs out of ammo shortly after, so he uses his handgun instead. Near the top, Samantha is shot in the breast, while trying to aid Michonne. Cam tries to go after them by climbing on the radio tower, but it collapses due to his added weight and crushes him. Michonne, Pete, (Determinant) and Samantha manage to make it to high ground as Randall and his men head into the woods to find another way. Michonne and company proceeds through the woods. Pete or Michonne (Determinant) asks where the house is, Sam stating it is not far. As times passes, Sam begins to fall unconscious due to her wound, leading Michonne to have to carry her. "What We Deserve" Norma appears outside the house, Michonne meeting her, pistol in hand. She talks with Michonne about a trade offer, revealing Pete (Determinant) and the rest of her friends as well. She proposes they trade, Randall for her friends. As a way of showing she is genuine, she frees Pete straight away or fires a flare to reveal the crew to Michonne.(Determinant) The two parties debate the trade, Michonne having Sam show a bag covered Randall to show/feign he's alive. As they talk, Jonas or Gabby (Determinant) express anger and a desire for retribution for what happened at Monroe. Norma tries to calm them to no avail; they kill Berto, creating a panic in the debate. Norma apologises for their actions, trying to calm the situation. However, Walkers heard the gunshot and begin to approach the group. The exchange can take various forms: Randall is alive, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne removes the bag off of Randall, enraging Norma upon seeing how heavily beaten he is. Regardless, Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be freed, the pair hiding behind the gate. Randall is shoved to Norma, the women cutting him free of his bindings as more Walkers appear. Once freed, Randall charges at Michonne and tackles her. In self defence, Michonne or Sam''(Determinant)'' kills him. Norma is deeply angered, ordering her group to attack them. Randall is a Walker, Michonne makes the trade: Michonne leaves the bag on Randall's head, shoving him towards Norma. Norma allows Oak and Saddiq to be returned. As she removes the bag from Randall's head, she realises he is a walker. She puts him down, quickly ordering her group to attack Michonne and the others. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne does not make the trade: Due to the growing tensions, Michonne calls the trade off. Angered, Norma shoots Oak in the stomach, causing Pete to instinctively shoot Jonas dead. In the commotion, Randall tries to break free from Sam or is thrown forward (Determinant), promptly shot by her. Norma goes to attack but is kicked down by Oak. Saddiq makes it inside as Norma orders her group attack. Randall is a Walker/alive, Michonne signals Paige: Michonne seizes the moment, signalling Paige to kill Norma. She takes a shot, successfully hitting Norma in the shoulder. Her companions are shocked at the attempted killing, shooting at the group and killing Oak in the process. The scene now plays out as if the player verbally refused to trade. Norma and her group break down the barricaded door, invading the house with Walkers in hot pursuit. Michonne defends the area from Walkers and humans alike, shooting several down as she retreats to the house. Before she does so, Norma charges towards Michonne, the two engaging in a bloodied fist fight. If Zachery is still alive, he intervenes, trying to stop Norma only to be shot dead by the women. (Determinant)''Norma then gains an advantage, drowning Michonne in a pool of water. However, Michonne reaches for her machete, successfully using it to force Norma off and amputates her right arm off. As the women screams in pain, walkers approach and begin to devour her. '''Shoot Norma': Michonne picks up a pistol and proceeds to mercy kill Norma, sparing her a gruesome death. Do nothing/Abandon Norma: Michonne watches as Norma is mercilessly bitten to death, screaming in sheer pain. Michonne dismisses her screams, retreating to the house. Michonne reaches the house, watching as the others barricade the door and prepare to make a stand. The children run downstairs, as does Paige, quickly comforted by Sam. Just as the group decide what to do next, they come under siege from the Monroe group, the survivors bring met with a barrage of molotovs being thrown in through the windows. Michonne shoots at one in an effort to stop them to no avail. As the house quickly becomes engulfed in flames, the group becomes separated, Michonne being forced to retreat to the kitchen. Cast The Walking Dead: Michonne/Starring|Starring The Walking Dead: Michonne/Also Starring|Also Starring Episodes Deaths *Rashid (Confirmed Fate) *Vanessa (Confirmed Fate) *Greg Fairbanks (Alive and Zombified) *Joe (Determinant) *Cam *Donna (Off-Screen) *Sophia Fairbanks (Confirmed Fate) *John Fairbanks *Berto *Jonas (Determinant) *Gabby (Determinant) *Oak (Determinant) *Randall (Alive and Zombified, Determinant) *Janey *Zachary *Norma *Samantha Fairbanks (Determinant) *Numerous counts of ferry survivors and scavengers *Numerous counts of Monroe colonists In-Game Statistics This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. "In Too Deep" Did you try to end it? *Pull the trigger - 31.7% *Lowered the gun - 69.3% How did you enter abandoned ferry? *Through the stairs - 55.1% *Through the window - 44.9% Did you ambush Randall in the store room? *Ambush Randall - 59% *Not ambush Randall - 41% Did you sell Greg out to Norma? *Shared the blame with Greg - 54.6% *Let Greg take the blame - 45.4% Did you let Sam shoot Zachary? *Spared Zachary - 83.5% *Let Sam kill - 16.5% "Give No Shelter" Did you keep Pete with you or let him go off on his own? *Stopped him - 82.4% *Let him go - 17.6% Did you pick up the phone or go after the footsteps in the hallway? *Picked up the phone - 74.8% *Went after the footsteps - 25.2% Did you reveal to Paige that you nearly commited suicide? *Tried to offer good advice - 64.9% *Admitted to it - 35.1% How did you handle the radio call from Norma? *Let Randall speak to her - 57.4% *Spoke to her yourself - 39.4% *Didn't say anything - 3.2% What did you do to Randall? *Bashed Randall's head in - 53.1% *Let him live - 46.9% "What We Deserve" Did you let Sam bury her father? *Helped Sam move her father's body - 92.1% *Leave her alone - 7.9% Did you tell Alex what happened to his father? *Didn't tell Alex his father was dead - 78.7% *Told Alex his father was dead - 21.3% Did you hand Randall over to Norma? *Handed Randall over to Norma - 62.2% *Didn't hand Randall over to Norma - 37.8% Did you put Norma out of her misery? *Left Norma to die - 60.3% *Shot Norma to put her out of her misery - 39.7% Did you choose to leave your daughters or stay with them? *Chose to leave your daughters - 91.7% *Stayed with your daughters - 8.3% Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Michonne - A Telltale Games Series Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - 'In Too Deep' Launch Trailer|"In Too Deep" Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Behind the Scenes Trailer|Behind the Scenes Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 2 Trailer|"Give No Shelter" Trailer The Walking Dead Michonne - Finale Trailer|"What We Deserve" Trailer Preview The Walking Dead Michonne - A Telltale Miniseries - Extended Preview|Extended Preview Statistics The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 1 - Your Choices|"In Too Deep" The Walking Dead Michonne - Episode 2 - Your Choices|"Give No Shelter" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Trivia *Originally, this game was scheduled to premiere in fall of 2015, but was postponed to February 2016. *Clementine's cat drawing from "Starved For Help" of Season One can be seen mounted on a wall when Michonne and Pete are searching The Mobjack.TWDM Screenshot *When Michonne and Pete are exploring The Mobjack, the locker from which Greg comes out has "Logan" written on it. This locker was the same locker used in "Around Every Corner", located outside the nurse room for Dr. Logan. *When Michonne and Pete are exploring The Mobjack, a bottle of Banang can be seen on a table inside the cafeteria. This refers to the popular juice in Telltale Games' Sam & Max series, a running gag in Telltale's games. The player also has the choice to put the bottle in the duffel bag. *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 155, Robert Kirkman confirmed the game takes place before Issue 127. *During the course of the game, Michonne's katana is with Ezekiel. *It is confirmed that the game takes place in 2005.emilybuckshot confirming that the game takes place in 2005 when discussing the mistake on Sam's date of birth according to her passport. *The song that plays in the introduction is called "Gun In My Hand" by DOROTHY. **This is somewhat ironic as she is rarely seen using guns and prefers her katana. *This game introduces a new feature which A New Frontier had, that allows the player to move faster at select times while holding down another button. **Though this is played only in The Collection version. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Seasons Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Video Game Seasons